


Yours And Just Yours

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Singapore GP, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is worried that Roberto isn't asleep yet. Roberto is worried about bigger things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours And Just Yours

It was already nearing 5 in the morning but his body was still attuned to the time back at home so Will ignores the clock on his phone saying that it was already morning as he heads to his room. He tried his best to slip into the room without making much of a sound, heading straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to shrug off his clothes. He makes his way to the bed trying not to make it dip too much. 

"Will?" Roberto asks as he turns to face the Brit from where he was sleeping on his side. Will groans internally as he makes himself comfy beside the Spaniard. "Yeah, go back to sleep." Will says as he continues to adjust himself on the bed. "I couldn't sleep. Did they keep you long at the track?" Roberto asks as he moves his head to rest on Will's shoulder. "Why can't you sleep?" Will ignores Roberto's question as he asks worriedly. Roberto left the track hours before he did. He was pretty sure that he would have been asleep by the time he got back. "Waited for you." Roberto says as he snuggles closer to Will. Will moves higher so that he can look down on the Spaniard. "Roberto, you sleep faster than anyone I know and once you're asleep its pretty much impossible to wake you, so tell me the truth. Why can't you sleep?" Will asks with concern in his voice. Roberto looks up at Will before he answers. "It's just weird. Since Australia its been you and me. We arrive together, go home together, we do everything together and now and for the rest of the races I have to share you with Alex." Roberto pauses as he tries to hide the bitterness in his voice. "It's bad enough that the team drops me and now I have to share you with someone else. I don't like sharing you." 

Will looks at Roberto who looks like a child at the moment, clinging to Will like a child would do to something precious to them, not wanting to let go. Will remembers the first time he saw Roberto and how he thought he was beautiful. Golden skin highlighting his freckles, his hair wasn't that long yet but it looked silky and he wanted to run his fingers through them. Will's face softens as he processes what Roberto said. "Silly. You're not sharing me with anyone Roberto. I'm all yours and you know that. We're still teammates and maybe you do have to share me with Alex in that sense but when we're alone, just you and me, I'm yours and just yours." Will says with a chuckle in the end as he holds Roberto closer to him. 

Roberto looks at Will with a soft smile as he leans towards Will to give him a kiss. "I'm sorry." Roberto mumbles against Will's lips. Will shakes his head no before going back to kissing Roberto. When the two of them break apart they finally settle into a comfortable position to sleep in. "I always sleep better beside you." Roberto says before letting out a yawn. Will shakes his head as he chuckles at how sleepy Roberto is before giving him one last kiss on top of his head. "Me too, love. Me too."


End file.
